


Твою улыбку ждать

by Barkhat_Amursky



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst, F/F, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkhat_Amursky/pseuds/Barkhat_Amursky
Summary: «Я не стану влюбляться в нее».Это первое, о чем думает Дэни Феррингтон, когда замечает тонкую фигуру женщины в узкой черной юбке и воздушной белой блузке.





	Твою улыбку ждать

«Я не стану влюбляться в нее».

Это первое, о чем думает Дэни Феррингтон, когда замечает рядом с Макэлроем тонкую фигуру женщины в узкой черной юбке и воздушной белой блузке. По тому, как он нервно прижимает к груди папки, то и дело утирая лоб, как она говорит с ним, а потом решительно поворачивается и шагает по коридору, — даже через стекло полуоткрытой двери, даже на расстоянии десяти метров Дэни видит, что перед ней босс.

Она не знает, кто эта женщина. Не знает, что она делает здесь. Надолго ли в их краях. В каком отделе будет работать.

Дэни знает другое. Она слишком хорошо знает, как легко теряет голову с женщинами выше ее по положению.

«Да она не имеет ничего общего с патрульными», — успокаивает себя Дэни.

А незнакомая женщина приближается и идет уже метрах в пяти, и в глаза бросается контраст серого унылого коридора и ее изысканной красоты. Расстояние между ними сокращается, сокращается… и она проходит мимо, не взглянув на Дэни. И только стихающий стук каблуков и прохладный аромат жасмина подтверждают, что это не плод ее воображения.

— Суперинтендант Стелла Гибсон из Скотленд-Ярда, — слышит она вкрадчивый шепот Мартина у самого уха. — Уверен, ты тоже сейчас завидуешь Макэлрою.

Раздается хруст, и в нос ударяет острый запах картофельных чипсов, перебивая жасминовую свежесть. Дэни отходит в сторону и смотрит на опустевший коридор, его голые стены.

«Стелла Гибсон. Суперинтендант из Скотленд-Ярда. Стелла. — Дэни чуть слышно шепчет ее имя, пробуя его на вкус. И еще настойчивее повторяет про себя: — Нет. Я не стану влюбляться в нее».

***

 

Ее акцент не удивляет Дэни.

Удивляет робость, с которой она обращается к Мэри. Робость такая же неуместная в ее голосе, как и сама Стелла Гибсон в этой набитой жующими полицейскими кухне, пропитанной застоявшимися запахами жирной еды и дешевого кофе.

Хрупкая орхидея среди сорняков на заднем дворе.

Она отводит взгляд, и даже по ее позе видно, что ей неуютно. Она чувствует себя лишней. Чужой.

Нестерпимо хочется осторожно подхватить ее и отнести в светлую комнату, на выкрашенное белой краской окно с кружевными занавесками. Где нет сырых сквозняков и опасности быть растоптанной грубыми сапогами пьяного фермера.

***

 

На улицах пусто, и в машине слишком тихо, и Дэни не смеет ни обернуться на Стеллу, ни заговорить с ней. Ее мучает вопрос, заметила ли Стелла, с каким энтузиазмом она вызвалась исполнить роль заботливого садовника и стала подгонять нерасторопного Брайана.

Она поражена, как легко робость Стеллы сменяется шокирующей смелостью, когда та приглашает Джеймса Олсона в свой номер.

«Ее не интересуют женщины», — делает вывод Дэни и вторую половину пути убеждает себя, что чувство, вызванное этим открытием, — облегчение, а не разочарование.

Она злится на Брайана за то, что не обратил внимания на просьбу Стеллы. Еще больше Дэни злится на себя. За то, что вслушивалась в каждое ее слово.

И нет, она нисколько не завидует Джеймсу Олсону.

***

 

Дэни должно пугать, что ее карьера рискует оборваться, едва начавшись, из-за чудовищной ошибки с Сарой Кей. Но для нее важнее то, что теперь она непосредственно связана с расследованием, и ей придется еще не раз столкнуться со Стеллой Гибсон.

«Это безумие», — думает Дэни, не веря, что Стелла предлагает работать с ней.

«Я пожалею об этом», — понимает она, соглашаясь.

***

 

— Дэни!

Она вскидывает голову и мгновенно тонет в спокойных голубых глазах. Стелла приподнимает бровь. Повторяет вопрос.

В день знакомства Дэни представилась как констебль Феррингтон, и в первый раз, на месте преступления, Стелла обращается к ней по фамилии. Предлагая присоединиться к команде, она вообще ее никак не называет, и об этом Дэни вспоминает позже, когда приходит в себя и до мельчайших подробностей восстанавливает в памяти разговор.

— Дэни! — слышит она снова.

И снова.

И снова.

И ей порой кажется, что по тому, как Стелла произносит ее имя, она заранее может угадать, о чем будет просьба.

***

 

— Я лесбиянка, — выбалтывает Дэни в попытке пресечь неловкие и скучные разговоры о мужчинах.

«Ее не интересуют женщины», — напоминает она себе, когда от улыбки Стеллы у нее учащается пульс.

Эта улыбка ровным счетом ничего не значит.

Они обе подскакивают от выстрела и бегут на истошные вопли, и Дэни запоздало вспоминает, что безоружна. Стелла приказывает ей увести Айрин, и проходит целая вечность, прежде чем она возвращается и видит, что та в безопасности.

Спустя три часа шока, слёз, истерик, допросов и работы криминалистов под контролем собранной Стеллы все постепенно расходятся. Джим Бёрнс идет вслед за ней в туалет и появляется только через две минуты. Бледный. Злой.

Дэни многое отдала бы, чтобы узнать, что там произошло. Но ее это совершенно, совершенно не должно волновать.

К тому же, Стелла больше никогда не заговаривает с ней о мужчинах.

***

 

Она говорит о жертвах и их семьях. О терпении и долге. О справедливости.

Стелла проводит дни напролет в больнице с Энни Броли и ночи — в тесном кабинете на раскладушке.

Дэни ждет ее в коридоре, замирая каждый раз, когда дверь палаты наконец открывается… Но нет, по опущенным плечам Стеллы, по горькой складке у губ она видит, что разговор опять ничего не дал.

Ночью, несмотря на дикую усталость, она часами вертится в кровати, и ее не покидают мысли о преданности делу, людям. О терпении, долге и справедливости.

О том, что она сойдет с ума, если хотя бы еще один день проведет в бездействии.

***

 

— Скажи, почему.

Требование. Приказ.

Стелла никогда не была с ней так холодна, и Дэни молит взглядом, чтобы она не начинала. Особенно — сейчас.

Но Стелла лишь изредка ловит в зеркале ее взгляд. Всё ее внимание — на пуговицах. У форменных рубашек всегда такие узкие петли.

«Потому что здесь я не на своем месте. Потому что я должна — я обязана — сделать что-то для расследования, а не только варить кофе и приносить газеты». — Она может сказать это себе, но не находит нужных слов, чтобы объяснить всё Стелле.

Поэтому она малодушно отвечает вопросом на вопрос, и Стелла спасает ее:

— Мне нужен был рядом кто-то, кому я могла доверять. Меня впечатлила твоя честность на месте преступления.

У нее перехватывает дыхание. От такой беспощадной прямоты. От мысли, что, постоянно думая о Стелле, и не догадывалась, какие чувства у нее вызывала.

И что уже не может взять свои слова обратно.

Наблюдая, как пальцы Стеллы выпускают из петли очередную, пятую, пуговицу (осталось две, всего две), она заставляет себя собраться с духом и назвать главную причину ухода.

«Потому что я не хочу влюбляться в нее! — с отчаяньем признаётся она себе. — Уйти сейчас, пока не поздно. Ведь еще не поздно?»

***

 

Получив свободу, Дэни окунается в привычную рабочую рутину. Но вскоре их, словно магниты, притягивает друг к другу, и именно она сообщает Стелле, что Питер был в доме Стагг. Сообщает о теле, найденном в лесу.

Ей казалось, нет хуже пытки, чем винить себя в чьей-то смерти. Она всматривается в осунувшееся лицо Стеллы, слишком бледное среди всей этой молодой зелени, и понимает, что ошибалась. Самая жестокая пытка — гадать, жив ли еще тот, кого ты опрометчиво толкнула в лапы зверя. И готовиться в каждом новом трупе узнать этого человека.

***

 

Она нападает на след и, как ищейка, не видит и не слышит ничего вокруг.

Плечо горит.

Немеют пальцы.

Ее трясет от какого-то животного возбуждения и удовлетворения, когда она держит Спектора под прицелом.

И где-то вдалеке маячит мысль: все-таки, она ушла не зря.

— Дэни! Дэни! — выкрикивает Стелла в трубку.

Отвлекая ее.

— Дэни! Дэни! Дэни!

Как выстрелы.

Выпуская целую обойму.

В самое сердце.

Она заглушает боль в плече ибупрофеном и уезжает на новый вызов. Но она не знает, чем заглушить голос Стеллы, звенящий в ушах весь день и всю ночь.

***

 

Она не скрывает радости, когда Стелла, вскользь поблагодарив ее за то, что спасла ей жизнь, предлагает вернуться к расследованию. Не пытается разубедить себя, что согласна вновь и вновь возвращаться к Стелле и работать с ней. Работать на нее. Ради нее.

Она наконец признаёт, что ее обещания давно полетели к чертям, когда слышит, что этот ублюдок, Спектор, сделал со Стеллой, и, не колеблясь ни секунды, срывается и мчится в больницу. Когда, увидев ее разбитое лицо, находит где-то силы сдержаться и даже улыбнуться какой-то ее ободряющей шутке. И начинает рыдать, только закрыв за собой дверь своей спальни.

Дэни понимает, что не жалеет, что влюбилась в Стеллу Гибсон, когда, обнимая на прощание ее замершее тело, чувствует на спине осторожные ладони.

***

 

Проходит месяц. Долгий месяц ожидания, наполненный изнурительными дневными сменами, бессонными ночами и подробными воспоминаниями.

Дэни видит вдалеке тонкую фигуру. Она всё так же приковывает к себе внимание и выделяется из пестрой толпы пассажиров. Такая же элегантная в строгом черном костюме и белой блузке.

Стелла ловит ее взгляд и улыбается. Широко и искренне. Сердце Дэни бьется в ответ как сумасшедшее, потому что эта улыбка так много для нее значит.

— Дэни, — тихо произносит Стелла, останавливаясь перед ней.

— Добро пожаловать в Белфаст, мэм, — говорит Дэни и вздрагивает, когда Стелла, отпустив ручку чемодана, вдруг обнимает ее.

И легкий аромат жасмина, такой спокойный и родной, прозрачным облаком окутывает Дэни.


End file.
